Silver dawning
by Just a reader and a writer
Summary: when a strange signal that comes from IO, silver and his fireteam are sent to investigate. Little did they know, this was the start of a new adventure that would challenge their bonds


**Hello readers I'm new into fanfiction soo please if there's any mistakes please notify me in the reviews, this story is inspired from Ptabs (note this story is not connected to his story in any kind of way he's a better writer than me and it's only to honor him I read his story of remnant of a rose and iron rose awesome story that inspired me to make my own version i'm not taking any ideas of him or team nero, if team nero is seeing this if there's any problem of my story to his ill gladly by respect delete the story).**

**Oh, side note i'm working with another writer who to which ill maintain a secret for now, he'll announce himself in his story (I think) we just got ourselves to an agreement a few days ago soo yeah.**

**All proprieties belong to bungie and roster teeth except my OCs and story plot most of it **

**Enjoy, review and most of all have fun I guess here goes **

**Prologue:**

When humanity first encountered the traveler in Mars it started to give life to the planets of the sol system for example Mercury the planet close to sun became a beautiful garden world trees with pink leaves, savanna like grass, clear blue sky it would have been a sin to build a city in such a beautiful world, great cities were built the most notable Mars and Venus, human life span tripled, new technologies were created but the most notable of all, people with silver eyes started to appear not many know there origin but one thing was for sure they had the same power like the traveler "to give life" they brought the dead lands back to a sustainable place to grow crops, healed the injured and to transform objects like metal to become something more living they even were experts in weapon crafting and domesticate new animals that were thought to be impossible to tame.

It was a time of miracles, peace and prosperity an age of gold, a golden age, nothing could ruin something so precious that until a warmind called Rasputin an AI built for war sense an anomaly beyond the system and told all of humanity to prepare for the coming storm but they were so confident ignored his warning and it was probably a fail in his systems and ignored him all but the silver eyed they built secret bunkers or sanctuaries underground because whatever laid out there beyond the system the felt only DEATH and when it came they were not prepared all but them, it came fast and hard many battles were fought to only to end in defeat this force was beyond comprehensive machines that could teleport to the with the istar collective called the vex another race was some kind of giant like turtle highly militarized and themselves the cabal empire the third one were these spider like humanoids that had a history with the traveler and when they tried to speak with it was only met with death so the call them fallen because if they were once with the traveler and left the so it meant they have fallen from grace but the third one was like the beings from hell rouse up from hell they had three eyes and highly hostile to all living beings and sacrifices when they captured any of them and lastly beings that smelled like wet earth and razor sharp claws they did not have a name yet and never had because they attacked every single human that had records of them and killed the rest of humanity with the rest of the other forces and with that they were and always called the darkness. The cities that took many years to build were destroyed in hours many humans died by there hands but most of them targeted the ones with silver eyes not many completed their shelter, there stench of the travelers light could be sensed, they killed them with no mercy not even the young but the one force that killed them more were the ones that smelled like wet earth they killed them with such brutality, all colonies fled to earth the last place where they would fight there last battle, but to later flee to the colony ships to go out into the stars to find sanctuary but with the panic of death growing near it was a man for him self situation many made it of orbit some did not a great example was in Russia in the cosmodrome with no order they ran to all colony ships available to only leave just one last ship that never launched, no one knows why but it is said that there was riot that led to a fire that caused to make one of the pipe lines to explode leaving them stranded there, they themselves built their own graves.

But for the silver eyed people they had a bit more of luck, many went into hiding into their deep underground shelters or bunkers and sealed themselves inside for many months that's when the felt it, a wave of light struck them it was the traveler power and when they came out to see what was going on the saw pyramid like ship fly into the sky out the earth's atmosphere and saw the wet earth like creatures evaporate into ash and with that the collapse, named like that because of what was left of humanity collapse with the traveler so it started the dark age, when the traveler let it last breath it created the ghosts to give those who can wield its light like a weapon but there was a catch, they needed the dead, to bring them back to life with the power of the light, so they thought.

Years have passed when the silver eyed people came out from hiding, they release a relay beacon to all those that survived the collapse most of all their own kind to regroup in valley near were the traveler I rested some 65 km way, they all went there some with no silver eyes ask if they can join, they happily accepted it was a long journey some had to cross the oceans others mountains but when they all made it there, but when they got there the found a strange structure of some kind (not from the golden age that for sure) when the got closer the found a symbol in it, there were two gauntlets holding a battle axe, that is when they appeared people dressed in armor, they all back up but these people raised there hand and telling them that they are not a threat that they are the iron lords, many had a questioning looks but some went to them praising them and celebrating for some reason, they questioned the rest of there companion who knew these people they responded that they are the iron lords (yes they already knew that) but what where there intentions why were they celebrating for, they all to each other and gave the silver eyed people a question look haven't they heard the stories and deeds that the iron lords did against the warlords, they shake their head saying that they never heard these iron lord or warlords.

That is when one of these iron lords approached to the silver eyed people he had a question and curious look he asked about there peculiar eye color they responded that they are just normal people with silver eyes but one civilian said that they have the power of the light and had the power to give life like the traveler, they all look at this lone person with irritation he back away for a bit with a sorry look in his face, they turn back to the iron lord with worry look they did not know why he asked about there eyes that came with the power of the traveler he looks at them with a serious face and starts to laugh, they all where in awe why was he laughing he later responded that he knew something about them was special, there ghost sense light in them, that is when a little like drone appeared next to the iron lord he introduced his ghost to the silver eyes the same with the others, he tells them about their origin that they were once dead, but to later be resurrected by these ghost that gave them the power of the traveler, they all looked surprised they thought only the one with silver eyes could poses the power of the traveler he later said his name silimar one of the main founders of the iron lords and that they are always welcome to come inside the temple many of them went inside but not all of them the silver eyes had a bit of mistrust but when they all saw that many of there companions and friends went inside and greeted kindly they trusted the others and went inside the temple courtyard ( note this temple is not the one on filwinterpeek this is another one temple, just like Shiro says in one of his dialogues there are more iron temples scattered through earth and lord silimar was there by coincidence ) .

When inside the saw the beautiful structures big trees and multicolored flowers were in the temples courtyard, statues of wolfs and some of those iron lords, there were campfires four in each cardinal point, just then they were beginning to explore this beautiful place lord silimar invited only them to come inside the temple, when inside they entered a all most darken room the only source of light was a big campfire and in the middle of the room lord silimar and his iron lords turn around and told them about the warlords, these warlords are risen just like them in beginning they had no purpose or meaning in what to do, so many did acts of heroism and protection to those who do not have the power of the light, but many abused their power to oppress the weak and innocent, to later become the warlords, they conquered many land to there domain and ask tribute for protection from the dangers of the wild many did out of there free will but many refused and negated any tribute to these oppressors this made them mad or furious so to show those who do not bow to them showing them harsh punishment as an warning to those who do not obey their rule but in mist of every thing a group of young risen saw these unjust acts of tyranny so they gang together and built there own order of lords to soon to be named the iron lords, they group up a following of young risen to fight these warlords and their tyrant acts to the people.

They all agreed to stop this group of rouge risen but they were in small numbers and the warlord were more stronger and a bigger group but not united they would all ways fight for more territory and for that saw their greatest weakness so they started with that to exploit that weakness to their advantage, so they started to destroy their convoys of supplies and only leaving the people transporting them escape to their hide out after many years the started to grow more and more risen joined there cause, from destroying convoys to raiding their outposts and later fight the warlords head on and make them fight between each other their plan of exploiting their ununited group, it was easy to cripple, making it look all those attacks were made by another warlord, today there admits of victory but there supplies are running low so silimar asks the silver eyes for help, in a brief moment thinking about it they all accepted but first they needed some where to stay, so they came with an agreement to help build a town that can sustain 75,000 people and in return they will help them with the supplies, like food , weapons and equipment (some of them were families that weaponsmiths in the past ) so they agreed in exchange of shelter they will help them with the supplies and with that a new partnership began with iron lords the first guardians to ever exist and the silver eyed people, lord silimar hmm'd why call them just silver eyed people it was to dam long and boring, so he thought in a name and then it struck him the Argent a word for silver from a country of Europe called France he faced them and asked them, if they like the name argent to be used as a name to their kind, they all got fund of name so they agreed.

During that time the argent people did indeed fulfilled their commitment, making the crops grow and domesticating some animals to give food to all of them, iron lords included, built and crafted weapons and armor, and with that already fulfilled the iron lords help them build a town it was a bit far from the temple but it was near were the traveler laid rest about 20 km away and 45km away from the temple, it sustained all of the 75,000 people currently living there, walls 80 feet tall and expanded around the town with an area of 190 sq. kms it would all most be considered a city but with its small population and size so it was discarded that idea, they all lived in peace and when the years went by the warlord were defeated they all celebrated even lord filwinter and lord shaxx who were once warlords but they neglected there actions and joined the iron lords for better cause so with their defeat the dark age ended and a new age started to rise.

A radio signal was heard threw out earth to go were the traveler rested, this signal was sent by some one called the speaker who's speaks for the traveler and said to rally were the traveler last stand that they will be safe from the dangers of dark and with that message and of trust in this guy for some reason many left the village even the iron lord went there all except the argents, they did not believed this so called speaker, he didn't even have silver eyes like them and to speak for the traveler that it was already dormant? nonono they will not be ruled by this pretender and refused his offer, of the 75,000 only 50,000 stayed and those 50,000 were argent people, they didn't need this speaker to live in prosperity they already had a place to call home with that they started to upgrade the town and it's defenses to be sure, watchtowers with machine guns and rocket pods placed in every single one of them upgraded their gate and a bit of their walls and the build a townhall in the middle of town and with that they years turned it to decades, decades to centuries life couldn't be better for them that is when they heard that the city was already finish and complications many wanted the power over city they knew this could happen that this speaker was not fit to lead and to maintain the order and factions started a civil war inside the city, so they ignored it and kept living their own lives in peace some months went by and heard again something about the city but this time it was in person a ship landed near the entrance the chief of the town with some guard went to greeted the people of the city and to their surprise they saw one of the iron lords one they recognize it was lord Saladin and behind him were two other guardians one a hunter the other a warlock lord Saladin introduced them Osiris the vanguard warlock and Andal Brask vanguard hunter they had never heard this vanguard they look at him and he nods he's part of this vanguard but what was he and in response he said that he is the vanguard titan and were sent here to negotiate a friendly partnership to give the city some supplies and in return they would be payed highly and give out some equipment to them, they all look at there chief this could be a good idea so he agreed with the terms and with that the last city and the town of Silverline.

The town of Silverline grew in economically and became one of the city's major exporter of food, resources like spinmetal and weapons and some medical supplies but in shadows four eyes lurked in dark, the fallen watch these peculiar humans for they could sense some strange aura coming from them and it was familiar to as it they were born from… no it could not be for them to be born from the great machine, they discarded that idea and returned to the shadow fitting because there house is named house of shadow they are fallen that split from the other houses, they wait in the shadow waiting for the right moment to strike there victims. Inside of their base the discussed in what to do to this peculiar humans many said to kill this vermin but the rest wanted to know what made these humans different among the rest they sensed the power of the great machine, they turned to there kell and agreed to talk to the humans many shout in outrage but their kell rose up of this disagreement, they all went silent of not enraging their leader, he then dispatch a group of fallen and himself to start this talk.

Back in the town everything was peaceful many where out shopping for food, clothes, weapons, materials, etc. that's until an unknown ship (the fallen are hear but they didn't encounter them in the past so they don't even know that they are the enemy) hovered near the entrance, the guards went out and readied their weapons (melee included) even the their chief even tough he was asked to go inside for no harm to be inflicted on him he declined the order he will fight along his brothers and sisters in arms, then strange creatures transmated out of the ship they had four arms some had two and different in height but one was taller from the rest they all look at him in surprise but in fear the tall creature scuffed at these humans weren't they afraid of him the all look at him with seriousness they are brave he can give them that, they all bowed to them (and to add to their surprise that they could speak English) and ask them that he would like to talk to their leader many of the guards crossed their weapons to protect their chief the same did the creatures to their leader but the chief step forward and claimed that he is the leader of this town the kell look at him he did resembled to a great leader even though he was small and easy to kill he respected his authority and ask that they wanted to question something that had them curious of them the guards look at each other, what made them so curious to question about them…. it later hit them, did they know about their powers many got a bit nervous but their chief raised his hand saying that everything will be alright he later said to ask his question, the kell spoke and told them that they where spying on them but sensed a familiar aura that they discarded that it was impossible that they have the gift, the chief ask what kind of gift, in response the power of the great machine, great machine? And realized what he meant the travelers gift, he nodes and tell them their story about their powers and eyes.

10 minutes passed and these creatures couldn't believe it they were blessed directly by the great machine even the kell who was not easily surprised step back and bowed they all did the guards and chief didn't know what to say they thought that they would kill them the second they finished their story and then the creature rose up and told them that they are fallen and would like to make an alliance with them, the chief aske what kind of alliance, the kell responded that they will protect them in any cost for that they are children of the great machine and in return that they do not reveal to anyone of their existence not even the city, the chief thought in a moment he knew that the city would kill this house of fallen and he did not trust the speaker so he agreed, the kell nodded and transmated into the ship and went to his base, with that a new alliance was formed but keep away from the city or to any one but them. But during that talk another house far away from the town where attacking by six approaches of the city

A year has passed when the heard about the battle of the six fronts and twilight gap the town of silver star broke their alliance to the house of shadow but when they went to their base the only found that base was deserted and found a note in the entrance saying that they deserved to be punished for what the other houses had done to there kind so they exiled themselves and left them some equipment, weapons ammo, even two walkers and that this territory are know theirs, the same year the chiefs wife gave birth to her first child a little girl and the town celebrated the birth of the chiefs daughter and named her Rayuka it was joys time but that would not last a few days later in the night the guards were patrolling in the town walls and outside of the that is when one guards heard a noise in front of the entrance he asked who was there no response he asked a second time but this time rose his weapon and his eyes widened in horror they thought that they all became ash but something was different but after he could think something else more came out from the forest he later ran to the town and warned them about the threat but he was killed by these things the other guards watch in horror and sounded the alarm many of the towns people came out from their houses of what was going on and saw in front of them the enemy that they thought no longer existed the heard the stories of their past and the enemy that hunted them during the collapse, many passed the guards and went to kill all argents including the young one but some battled against the threat and told the rest to flee to the last city, when the chief came out to see what was going on he saw in horror the town was on fire and saw their ancient enemy Rayuka came out from the house and looked at the town she was only a 4 month old baby and saw the horrors of battle she hugged her teddy bear and one the enemy saw her and launched at her she gasped from the horror but the chief swung his mace hitting it in the face the chiefs wife graved her daughter and his husband told her to run away with their daughter she later went and planted a kiss of goodbye but rayuka gave a blegh to that the two looked at her in surprise and gave a little chuckle he told his wife that he would return she turn around and started to run with the rest of the people that the last time that she would ever see him.

It was raining and she got separated but continued to run with her daughter in her arms a roar could be heard it was them she saw them and they saw her, she started to run again and behind her and gaining ground where them she an as fast as her legs could go she looked back and saw one of them leaping at she closed hers eyes to not see her impending doom but the she open them and was walking in the trees how but ignored the question and continued to run in the trees but one of them got up and started to gain at her she stared at her daughter sleeping and saw behind her to see the enemy and stopped and with slap to the are she created a shock wave she only wanted to experiment if she could do another move like the last and worked but she didn't want to fight so she continue to run, the enemy saw the opportunity and separated, when she came out the wood she saw the traveler her long journey was paying off and her hopes of her and her daughter to survive grew that until the came up to a cliff her hope shattered she stop almost to get to ledge of the cliff and later heard laughter of the enemy they surrounded her she hugged tightly her baby and looked at the cliff and it's bottom, she turn towards the enemy and frauds at them in anger and gives them the middle finger and she later lets herself fall down with her baby in her arms and closes her eyes, they all look at each other in total happiness and started to walk back into the forest but one saw something and advices his fellow companions to see a dust like mass with a color of grey fly toward to a nearby hill and their eyes widened in anger.

She closed her eyes and let her power floe threw her and she open them and started to fly, she looks at herself and sees that she is made out of grey dust of some kind, she later sees a little hill and landed there but she heard a massive roar she turns around and sees them roaring in anger she smiles and run towards the city, morning came she was exhausted and came to the city gates guards where patrolling and saw her, she fall down they all rushed to her (this the first dialogue so bear with me please)

Ma'am are you okay one the guards asked

Yes, I-I'm fine she says tired from the long journey, she tells him

What about your baby, another guard asked in concern

She's fine to I am her mother after all, she says with a happy face turning her head to her daughter but she later asked them, what happened to the rest of my people are they all

No, one of them tell her some did made it hear but

But, but what, she asks in question

We only manage to find 40 with you and your baby you make 42 she tells her with a sadden voice

She could not believe from the 50,000 only 42 survived, please don't tell that from the 50,000 only 42 survived me included please don't tell me

We are all sorry we all check when we heard the attack you all the last of the argent people

Please tell me that Mathew the towns 150th chief survived

We are sorry he died in battle

She falls down into her knees, NNNOOOOO MATHEW NOOOO! She sobs in sadness

Masha! another voice talks her name

Lord Saladin! Sobs our people is decimated and my husband is dead I don't know what to do, Masha says heartbroken

Of course, you know, he turns at the guards, please leave us, Masha look at me Mathew knew if something would have happened to him that you would lead the argent, Saladin says to her

Yes, but I'm not fit to

Lead yes but not all leaders are born they are made know will you sit their sobbing with your child in your arms or rise up and lead the argent to a new life in the city with a new future for them and your daughter so tell me what are you gone a do Mash new leader of the argent

She starts to think she didn't know how to lead but Mathew always knew that she would be a fitting leader and with that she smiles and wipes out her tears, ill do it for my people, she stares at her baby, and for my daughter

Know let go we will need to talk with the consensus and start building a new place for you and your people

Lead the way lord Saladin she asked

**A FEW YEARS LATER **

Mom look I'm a guardian know.

**Ppphhheewww that was long know if you have some questions about the story yes ill use some destiny lore 1 and 2 the next chapter will be the official introduction to the story, of which will release this Saturday but only for this time I will do a weekly Friday release and maybe do a double chapter if school or my sister don't bother me, and again this story is inspired of Ptabs legacy I will not take any story ideas at all of those are license by his brother and team Nero, and if your wondering that ill introduce rubies mom that to debate I most first talk about it to team Nero, if you all have suggestions or ideas ill gladly listen to them and maybe just maybe add it to the story**

**reader and a writer is out peace **


End file.
